pokemon high school
by ashxdawnforever113
Summary: all shipping are later in the story but there ispearlshipping in part 2  All characters belong to Satoshi Tajiri
1. Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! As the blunette's starly alarm clock rang, she mumbled in her sleep. "Just five more minutes please." BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Dawn groaned, and then got up from bed to turn off her alarm clock. She got up and looked at the mirror. "Now how am I supposed to fix this?" she said angrily. Dawn waited for a second to think. "Now I know! Piplup come on out and use Bubblebeam!" Dawn threw her pokeball and comes out Piplup using Bubblebeam on Dawn's hair. "Now, that's better, thanks Piplup," Dawn said to Piplup while brushing her hair. She changed into her high school clothes, her usual black vest, white undershirt, short cut jeans, her pink and white Pok mon cap, white clips, and last but not least, her black boots with pink laces. She tied her hair into a ponytail then, went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
>"Are you excited for your new school Dawn?" Johanna asked. "Not really," Dawn said chewing her food. A few minutes later, Dawn finished her breakfast. "Thanks mom, I'll be off to school now," Dawn said walking away. "Bye, Dawn! Have a great time at school today!" her mother said. "No need to worry mom!" Dawn said walking backwards. "That's when I worry the most!" Her mom said. She almost tripped on a rock and got up as quickly as she could. "I told you no need to worry!" the blunette said. "That's what I keep worrying the most of, right Glameow?" her mom sighed. "Glameow," purred Glameow. When Dawn finally got to school, she bumped into someone. "Watch it," he said. "I'm sorry!" Dawn apologized. "Don't you ever, bump into me again, got it new girl?" he growled. He walked away and Dawn stared at him. What a jerk, she thought rolling her eyes. She went inside and saw her childhood friend, Kenny! "Hey DeeDee," Kenny smirked. "Kenny, stop calling me that, it's getting really old now," Dawn said. "But what if I want to call you DeeDee?" Kenny said. "I don't care, but it's getting really annoying," Dawn said. "The bell's about to ring, tell me what your first class is?" her childhood friend asked. "Science," she said. Kenny grabbed Dawn's arm to the hallway where their class was about to begin. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Zoey, did you hear we got a new student today?" a girl with a red bandana, a red t-shirt, black shorts, and wearing a yellow belt bag called May asked. "Yeah, I got an email, I just wonder if it's someone we know," Zoey wondered. I wonder who she is, May thought. The boys came to their conversation and Drew asked, "Did you hear we got a new student today?" The girls stared at him. "DID YOU EVEN HEAR US? WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT THAT!" May screamed in Drew's face. RING! RING! Everyone in that class sat back down in their seats and waited for Professor Oak to start the lesson. The door swung open and a familiar blue haired girl walked in. "Hi, this is 9A right?" the girl asked. Kenny walked behind her and went to his seat. "Why yes, it is 9A, and you must be Dawn, the new student right?" Professor Oak asked. The boys stared at her. "Wow," Gary said. Ash's jaw dropped. "That's the new girl?" he whispered. "Isn't she Dawn?" Drew asked. "She's even prettier since second grade," Ash said. "She's changed a lot," Gary said. "Before you find your seat, introduce yourself," Professor Rowan said. "But, I already know them," Dawn said. "Oh really, then you may sit next to Ash and Drew," Professor Oak said. The blunette sat next the boys she met in second grade.  
>After class, the lunch bell rang. "Now, I want you guys to read pages 14-17 in your history books," Professor Oak said. "Class dismissed!" Everyone gathered up their things and left the class. Phew, glad that was over! Dawn thought relieved. Dawn walked to the lunchroom and saw May walking toward her. "Hey Dawn, do you want to sit with us?" May asked. "Of course, it's so good to see you guys again!" Dawn smiled as she was walking toward their table. "Hey Dawn!" Gary said. "Hey," Dawn smiled. Kenny walked to their table. "Hey guys, hey DeeDee!" Kenny said. "I'M GETTING SO ANNOYED OF YOU SAYING THAT NAME!" Dawn screamed. "Why does he call you DeeDee- Dawn slapped Ash out of the blue. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ash yelled. "DON'T ASK WHY HE CALLS ME DEEDEE!" Dawn yelled back. "Okay okay," Ash muttered and continued on munching his food.<br>Later afterschool, Dawn left early because she volunteered for the Pok mon Rescue Center, to help injured Pok mon. "I can't believe Dawn changed after all of these years," Gary said. "I know, she looks so different," May said. She's changed a lot since second grade, Ash said in his mind. "Hello? Earth to Ash! Are you daydreaming?" Zoey asked waving her hand in his face. Ash shook his head. "Uh what, oh yeah, I was." All of Ash's friends sighed. "Oops! I forgot something, I have to go, see you guys tomorrow," Ash lied to make an excuse to see Dawn. All his friends sighed, while Gary growled. I bet he's going to see Dawn, he thought.  
>When Ash finally got to the Pok mon Rescue Center, he went inside panting. "Ash, what are you doing here?" Dawn said surprisingly. "I came here to see you," Ash said. Dawn gasped. Did he actually say that or is this a dream? Dawn thought, then started to slap herself with Ash having a confused face. "Why are you slapping yourself?" Ash questioned. "To see if this is a dream or not," Dawn said, slapping herself again. Ash stared at her. "It's not a dream," Ash said watching Dawn slap herself over and over again. "Oh," Dawn said. Wow, I really didn't know he was cute he was until now, Dawn thought. They walked closer and then they're lips smashed together.<br>The door opened. "Ash!" exclaimed a voice. They stopped. Ash turned around to see who it was. It was Gary! "Why?" Ash and Dawn both blushed madly. "Um, we're dating now," Dawn said trying to find an excuse. Aw man, I'm too late to ask Dawn out! Gary thought angrily. "But why are you here?" Ash asked. "I found an injured shinx," Gary answered Ash's question. "Oh, give the shinx here to me," Dawn said. Gary went outside and picked up the shinx. "Aw, poor thing," Dawn said carrying the Shinx to the nursing room. "That's not all that I was here for," Gary said. "Huh?" Ash questioned. "I was also here because Dawn could've been mine, but you were already here!" Gary yelled but not as loud so Dawn wouldn't hear. Ash paused. "But Dawn likes me back too," Ash finally smirked.  
>After Gary left angrily without a word, Dawn came back from the nursing room. "Where did Gary go? The shinx is just fine now," Dawn asked Ash. "He left," Ash sighed. "Because, he likes you too, but you like me back too." They both paused for a moment, until Ash broke the silence. "About you saying we're dating for the excuse for Gary, is it true?" he asked. Dawn giggled. "It depends, isn't there a question you need to ask me?" Ash thought for a moment then said, "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course I will!" Dawn said hugging Ash. "Let's go home now," Ash said grabbing Dawn's hand. I think this is the best day of my life! Dawn said in her head, smiling. <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning at school, May and Zoey were just talking to each other and Misty randomly stood next to them. Then, she saw Ash and Dawn, holding hands, and then screamed, "THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS; THAT'S WHAT IS SHOULDN'T BE, I'M SUPPOSED TO HOLD HIS HAND!" "Misty! Shut up! I bet the whole school and can hear you!" Zoey shouted. "What's up with Misty?" Ash came up with Dawn. "I HATE YOU DAWN!" Misty screamed then stomped off. "That was weird," Dawn said. "Are you two dating?" May cooed. "Well, duh, why would I be holding his hand?" Dawn said. May grinned. "OH MY GOSH, I HAVE TO TELL GARY, DREW, AND KENNY!" May squealed then ran to tell her friends. RING! RING! "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to class!" Dawn said running off to her class.  
>At class, Kenny was staring at Dawn like as if they were enemies. "Kenny, what's wrong?" Dawn asked. "Why should I tell you?" Kenny said without looking at Dawn. Whatever, the blunette thought, rolling her eyes while going to her desk. "Okay, everyone be quiet, the bell rung and class has now started and please get out your homework from last night," Professor Oak said. Aw man! Dawn thought worriedly. I was too busy with Ash to do my homework. "What's the matter DeeDee? Did you forget to do your homework?" Kenny sneered. Dawn ignored his comment and raised her hand. "Yes Dawn?" Professor Oak asked. "I didn't do my homework because I was too busy working last night at the rescue center," Dawn lied to the professor. "Yeah, I had to work too," Ash said. "Well, your homework's now due tomorrow, and that's all the time I'm giving both of you, okay?" Professor Oak said. "Okay," they answered at the same time. After class, it was lunch and Dawn's table was unusually quiet. "Does anyone know what to talk about?" Dawn asked. Everyone nodded no but Misty was glaring at Dawn, evilly. "Misty, why are you even here?" Ash asked. "Because, I-I," she exclaimed not finishing her sentence then went off to eat at another table. "Wow, what was that about?" Drew asked. "I have no idea," Ash looked at Drew confused. "May, will you go out with me?" Drew asked out of nowhere. May stopped talking to Zoey for a moment and hesitated. "Um," May said. "That just came out of nowhere," Gary said before he could eat his sandwich. "Yeah it did," Ash agreed. "Well, will you, May?" Drew asked. "Yes, I'll go out with you Drew," May giggled. "Congratulations, May!" Dawn giggled. "I can't believe it happened!" May started to talk about it with Dawn. RING! RING! RING! "Oh come on! I didn't even finish lunch!" Gary groaned. "I didn't even eat," Drew said. "Too busy preparing to ask May out." "Hey Drew, can I have your food if you're not going to eat it?" Ash asked. "No!" Drew said whacking Ash's head.<br>"See you guys later, I have to finish the homework from yesterday," Dawn smiled then walked away. "I think I should go too," Ash said. The raven haired boy followed his girlfriend all the way home. "I can't believe I'm dating Drew!" May said talking to Zoey. "May, calm down, you just got into a relationship," Zoey said trying to stop May from jumping up and down. "Can't stand that Ash, taking DeeDee away from me," Kenny said quietly to himself. "Kenny, what's wrong?" May asked turning around from her conversation with Zoey. Kenny jumped up. "Oh, nothing's wrong actually," Kenny lied, sweat beating down his neck. "Do you, like Dawn?" Zoey asked walking closer to Kenny. "What? She's just a friend! I can't like a friend I've had since preschool," Kenny said then trailed off. "It sounded you did, I heard you say you can't stand Ash and wanted Dawn," May said. Kenny panicked and didn't know what to say. "Fine, I do like Dawn," Kenny admitted. "I'm just a little jealous since you told me that, May." "People always get jealous, just like I did," Gary murmured. "When did you get jealous of Dawn and Ash?" Kenny asked getting interested. "I was going to the Pok mon Rescue Center until I saw Dawn and Ash kissing each other, brought an injured shinx for my excuse to see Dawn and told Ash the whole thing, but somehow forgave me," Gary explained the whole thing to Kenny. Everyone just stared at him. "What? I did!" Gary said. "It's time to go, see you guys later," Zoey said. Zoey walked away and left. "I can't believe you guys are friends with that blue haired freak!" Misty screamed. Everyone looked surprised then Drew said, "Why are you even here?" Misty groaned and walked away. "Yeah, I think we should go," May said. "I'm coming with you," Drew smiled. "Okay," May giggled. They both locked arms and went home. "Well, it's just you and me now," Gary said turning around to see Kenny. "Wow, did he already leave?" Still looking around for Kenny, Gary just left without any clue where Kenny went. "So, Ash and Dawn are dating now?" Paul asked himself. "I'll make them break up when I kiss Dawn." Paul laughed an evil laugh and smiled an evil smile. "Dawn shall be mine!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn was finally done with her homework that was supposed to be due to Professor Oak. "Finally, now I can call Ash!" Dawn giggled. She picked up her phone and dialed Ash's number. There was a moment of silence for Ash to pick up his phone. "Hey cutie," Ash said on the phone. "Hey Ashy," Dawn giggled. "Are you done with your homework yet?" There was silence. "Hello?" Dawn asked. "Now I am," Ash said. "Can I go to your house?" Dawn asked. "Sure, my mom's busy shopping for stuff, so come right over," Ash replied. "Thanks, I'll see you there," Dawn hung up on the phone. She got off of her bed, out of her room, downstairs, and went outside. "Where are you going, Dawn?" her mom asked. "May's house," Dawn lied. "Oh, okay, come back at seven," her mom said. "Kay, I will, see you mom!" Dawn waved when she left her house.  
>Dawn finally arrived to Ash's house ten minutes later. Wow, is his house that big? She thought looking up. Dawn went on the front porch and rang the bell. "Hey Dawn," Ash said opening the door. "Hey," Dawn said hugging Ash. The raven haired boy lead her inside and they both sat down on the living room couch. "So why are you here again?" Ash asked. "Because, I wanted to give you this," Dawn kissed Ash right on the lips. Ash kissed her back. The door opened. "Ash- Wait, are we interrupting something?" May asked. "Why are you here?" Ash questioned. "I have no idea," she admitted. "Drew, do you know why you're here?" Dawn asked. "She told me to follow her for some reason," Drew said pointing at May. There was an awkward silence in Ash's house. "I'm going upstairs now," Dawn said leaving the room. "Maybe, you can have your moment here?" Ash suggested leaving the room so he can be with Dawn. "Great May, you made us interrupt their moment and they're upstairs now," Drew said. "Maybe we could have our moment here," May agreeing on Ash's suggestion. Drew stared at May. "May, what are you- May smashed her lips right onto his. A few minutes later, Dawn and Ash went back down. They saw both of them kissing and went back upstairs quietly. "Wow, they actually did it," Ash said amazed. "But I have to go right now! My mom's going to ground me if I don't go," Dawn whined. "Well, I bet we have to go quietly, we don't want to disturb them," Ash said. Dawn and Ash went out of his room, went quietly downstairs and left. "Thanks sweetie," Dawn whispered and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow," Ash whispered back. Dawn closed the door and left. Ash watched his girlfriend walk into the sunset then disturbed May's and Drew's privacy and kicked them out of his house.<br>Dawn got back at seven o' clock sharp. "Hey mom, I'm back from May's," Dawn said. "Just in time actually, I just finished dinner," her mom said. "It smells great mom!" Dawn smiled. "Thanks, and tell me what you did at May's house," Johanna said. Oh no! I can't tell I've been going out with Ash! She thought worrying. "You know, the usual teenage girl stuff," Dawn lied. Her mom nodded. It took Dawn five minutes to finish her dinner, then she said, "Well, I'm done, I better get to bed, goodnight mom." Not close to sleepy, so I guess I can get on PokeChat, Dawn thought.  
>Dawn got her laptop and turned it on. AshsGirlDawn has logged on. DawnsBoyAsh has logged on. ContestGirlMay has logged on. ContestBoyDrew has logged on. GlameowGalZoey has logged on. UmbreonGuyGary has logged on. PrinplupGuyKenny has logged on. MistyLovesAsh has logged on. AshsGirlDawn: Hey guys! DawnsBoyAsh: Hey. ContestGirlMay: Wow, what's with the names? I thought it was Pok monGirlDawn and ToBeAMasterAsh. AshsGirlDawn: We changed it yesterday. ContestBoyDrew: Wow, that's cool. DawnsBoyAsh: It's weird how both of your names actually match together. ContestGirlMay: I know, it's weird, but we both like contests. PrinplupGuyKenny: Dawn, I need to talk to you. AshsGirlDawn: Sure, so what is it? PrinplupGuyKenny: I'll just text you. AshsGirlDawn: Oh, okay. Dawn waited for Kenny to text her. Ding! Dawn picked up her phone and looked at her new text message. It said: Dawn, I like you, I mean, love you, I've liked you since I met you, but when you met Ash, and I couldn't really do anything. So, I just wanted you to know that. Dawn closed her phone. Kenny likes me? But why does he call me DeeDee all the time if he likes me? Dawn thought to herself.<br>AshsGirlDawn: Wow Kenny, I can't... DawnsBoyAsh: What's wrong Dawn? AshsGirlDawn: I'll tell you tomorrow, and I have to go, see you guys later. AshsGirlDawn has logged off. DawnsBoyAsh: I'm going too, see you tomorrow. DawnsBoyAsh has logged off. GlameowGalZoey: I wonder what that was all about... UmbreonGuyGary: Yeah, me too. MistyLovesAsh: I'll get them. GAAH! MistyLovesAsh has logged off. PrinplupGuyKenny: I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'm getting tired. PrinplupGuyKenny has logged off. ContestBoyDrew: I'll get off too, let's go May. ContestBoyDrew has logged off. ContestGirlMay has logged off. UmbreonGuyGary: Guess we'll go off too. UmbreonGuyGary has logged off. GlameowGalZoey has logged off. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Dawn walked to Ash's house. RING! "Hey Dawn, why are you here?" Ash asked. "Remember last night, I needed to tell you what Kenny texted to me," Dawn replied. "Oh yeah, let's go walk to school and tell me it on the way there," Ash remembered. On the walking trail, Dawn told the whole thing. "Oh wow, I actually kind of noticed that," Ash murmured. "What do you mean?" Dawn questioned. "When he saw you come in, he said 'DeeDee's the new girl? It's my chance to ask her out now'" he said. "And he told me all that after I met you." Dawn was amazed how Ash knew all this stuff. "Kenny really told you that?" she asked. "He sure did," her boyfriend said. Five minutes later, they finally got to school. "Hey guys, what took you so long?" May asked. "Remember last night, Kenny texted me? I told Ash the whole thing," Dawn answered. "Well, I think we should go to class, the bell's about to ring." They all went inside, went to class 9A and sat down. They were so quiet Professor Oak didn't notice them until he turned around. "Oh my, you guys are quite early today," he said. "Because the- RING! RING! RING! The school bell had just interrupted Dawn's explanation. The rest of the class came swarming in as soon as the bell rang. "Okay class, before we start, Ash and Dawn, please give me your homework," Professor Oak said. They both started shuffling inside their backpacks, and finally found their papers. "Ah, thank you both of you," he said putting the papers down on his desk.  
>"Before you leave, we have a Pok mon project," Professor Oak said. Everyone groaned. "But, you'll each get a partner," the teacher smiled. Everyone suddenly became interested in the project. "Pick a Pok mon and study about the behavior, and etc. of a Pok mon, it will be due exactly next week," he said. "Class dismissed." The class got their stuff and ran through the door. Dawn slowly walked up to Ash and asked, "Want to be my partner for the project?" Ash jumped and turned around. "Of course, after all you are my girlfriend," he said. They both left the class room, locking arms. "I'm going to get Ash one way or another!" Misty growled to herself. "First, I need a plan." "I got a plan," a voice said. Misty jumped. "PAUL! Just tell me the plan," Misty whispered. "Alright, tomorrow, you take Ash to your house and kiss him while, I bring Dawn to your house, and she see's that Ash is cheating on her," Paul explained to her. "Perfect," Misty smiled evilly.<br>At lunch, Dawn asked her friends, "Who are you partners and what Pok mon are you doing?" "I'm with Drew, and we're doing Torchic," May answered, with a small smile on her face. "I'm doing it with Gary and we're doing Eevee," Zoey replied her friend. "We're doing either Pikachu or Piplup, but we haven't decided yet," Dawn said looking at Ash. "You can pick whatever Pok mon you want," Ash said. "It's a really hard decision," Dawn whined. "How about I'll think about it too?" he asked. Dawn nodded happily as she heard Ash making that suggestion. RING! RING! RING! Lunch was over. "See you guys after class," Drew said. "See you," they all said.  
>After the classes, they went to the place where they usually hang out. "Ash, I know what Pok mon we should do for the project!" Dawn exclaimed. "What is it?" Ash asked. "We're going to do Pikachu!" Dawn smiled. "But I thought you were going to do Piplup," Ash said confused. "I rather do Pikachu than Piplup," Dawn said. Dawn walked towards her boyfriend until Gary interrupted. "Please don't do that right now; I'm finishing up lunch." Dawn and Ash turned around to see Gary, and everyone else did too, they were all staring at him. They saw him holding a sandwich with an apple on the other hand. "What? I was doing homework at lunch," Gary said. Everyone was still staring at him. "STOP STARING AT ME! I GOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO DO LATER!" Gary yelled. It was silent for a moment until May and Dawn started to snicker, then everyone else started to burst out laughing. Gary was getting angry so then he said, "I'm going home now." Then, he picked up his backpack, then left. "What was his problem? We were just joking," May said. "I have no idea what just happened either," Dawn said. "I'm just going to go." Dawn said then picked up her stuff and left. "It's getting late, we all should go," Drew said looking at his watch. "I'm getting sleepy too," Zoey yawned. They all left and went their separate ways. <div> 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school at lunch, (skipping the classes), Dawn asked to her friends, "Did anyone see Ash today? He was supposed to get the information about our project." "Now that you mentioned it, we did miss something," May said, wondering. "I know where he is," a voice said behind Dawn. "Paul! You scared me!" Dawn said, gasping. "Just follow me, I know where Ash is," Paul said turning around. Dawn just shrugged at her friends and turned around and followed the purple haired boy.  
>Dawn kept following Paul until they reached a house. "Whose house is this? This isn't Ash's house," Dawn said tilting her head. Paul didn't answer; he just opened the door and pushed Dawn inside. Ash was kissing Misty! "Ash, what are you doing?" Dawn screamed. Ash got off of Misty then said, "This isn't what it looks like she- "NO! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME! WE'RE THROUGH!" Dawn cried then ran away. "I knew you liked it," Misty giggled. "No, she just dumped me thanks to you," Ash growled said walking away. "That kind of worked," Paul said. "I'm just going to go," Misty said leaving her house. "What! The plan worked and you feel bad about Dawn?" Paul asked. "And I thought you hated her!"<br>"Then, I saw him kissing Misty!" Dawn cried putting her head on the lunch table. "That's terrible!" May said. "I thought he loved me!" Dawn cried. "Wow, Ash would never do that," Drew wondered. "But he did it anyways!" Zoey said. "We still got the project to do which is due next week," Dawn sniffed. "But I can't do it with that traitor!" While Dawn was just talking, May whispered something to Drew. "Can you please do it for me?" May asked while doing puppy eyes. "Aw, I can't stand you doing puppy eyes, fine, I'll do it, and so what Pok mon am I doing?" Drew questioned. "You can do our original Pok mon, I'll do Pikachu," May smiled at Dawn. Dawn was confused. "I'm going to be your new partner, silly!" May giggled. "Since Ash, you know." "Thanks, May; you're the best friend ever!" Dawn smiled. "Let's go to the library and research, we don't want to get an F!" Dawn grabbed May's hand and dragged her to the library. "I think we're missing another thing," Gary said. "What is it?" Zoey asked. "Kenny, where is he?" Gary asked. "I can't believe for forgot about Kenny," Drew said. Ding! Ding! "Got a text message," Gary said searching his backpack for his phone. "It's from Kenny, and it says, 'Sorry I'm not here today, I was getting ready for something, and text me back if anything surprising happened,'" Gary announced. "Something surprising happened, so text him back," Zoey said. "Sure sure, one sec, let's say 'Dawn broke up with Ash and I am now dating Dawn', how about that?" Gary smiled. Zoey and Drew gave Gary a plain face. "No," they both said. "Fine, I'll tell him the truth, 'Dawn followed Paul to Misty's house and saw Ash and Misty kissing, they broke up, and Ash wasn't at school today because of that,'" Gary said while texting. At the library, May and Dawn were studying about Pikachu. "Okay, Pikachu's habitat says, 'they are found mostly in forests, but possibly because of their attraction to their electricity or simply because they are not afraid of people, Pikachu commonly show up in civilized areas. They may even enter houses, presumably attracted by the electrical output generated by the dwellers' appliances. Pikachu are native only to the Kanto region (specifically, the Viridian Forest), although they have been introduced to many other regions. Pikachu are also found in or near the Kanto Power Plant.'" Dawn said. "Wow, they only live in the Kanto region," May said, while writing the information Dawn just said. "Now, tell me the diet of Pikachu." "Okay, it says, 'living in forested areas, Pikachu often are found foraging for berries. Instead of climbing trees, they use small electrical shocks to release the berries from the tree, roasting them at the same time. They especially like Oran Berries, which wild Pikachu are often seen holding. As pets, they can be fed a variety of processed food. Alternatively, like most Pok mon, Pikachu are tolerant to most 'human' foods, and sometimes enjoy them more than the more nutritional food designed for their biology. Pikachu is also occasionally seen eating apples.' And there's a picture of Pikachu eating an apple!" Dawn said. May was catching up how Dawn exactly said it, and then looked at the picture of Pikachu eating an apple. "Awww, it's so cute!" May giggled. "And now, the behavior of Pikachu would you please." "Sure, it says, 'in the wild, Pikachu often travel in packs, and are rarely territorial. However, when threatened, a group can generate an intense electrical offensive, and the electro-magnetic forces exerted by the resulting field can even produce a short lived, localized thunderstorm. Pikachu can be harmful pests, eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment. Despite this, it is a popular pet, and relatively easy to maintain, with little exercise necessary for its well being. However, it is important to discharge the electricity in its cheeks periodically. As many know, pulling on a Pikachu's tail will result in a severe shock to the offender. Another defense of Pikachu's is the use of its nasty Bite which has been known to leave quite a mark.'" Dawn gasped. "Gosh, that's a lot, but at least we found our information," May said, shaking her own hand. "Let's go tell them we're done already," Dawn said picking up their stuff.  
>A minute later they both ran back in the lunch room. "Wow, you done already?" Drew asked. "Just the information," May said. "Still, that was fast," Gary finished for Drew. "Hey, where's Kenny?" Dawn asked. "He's doing something at home," Zoey said. "I still wonder what he's doing at home," Dawn wondered. "Yeah, I wonder what he's doing too," May began to wonder with Dawn. Ding! Ding! "Another text message," Gary said opening up his phone. Gary read the message quickly. "Kenny wants to ask Dawn out," he said amazed. "Tell him I'm not ready for another relationship yet," Dawn sighed. "Sure, one sec," Gary said. RING! RING! "Time to go, see you guys after class," Dawn said running. "Come on, we're going to be late guys!" May hurried after Dawn.<br>After class, Dawn got a text message. "Who's it from?" May asked. "Ash," Dawn said angrily. "Just read it, it might be important," Zoey said. It read: Dawn, I didn't go to school because I was upset about our breakup, but the truth is, I'm not cheating on you, Misty kissed me first and I tried to push her and Paul and you came in. I just wanted you to know that, and we're just going to be friends for now on. Dawn kept reading the whole text message then cried. "Dawn! What's wrong?" her friends asked. "I did the wrong thing, I should've listened to Ash, and I shouldn't have dumped him!" Dawn cried. "I'm going to Ash's house; I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Dawn walked away from her friends and walked 10 minutes to Ash's house. "It's time," Dawn muttered to herself. She rang the doorbell. Ring! Ring! Ash's mom opened the door. "Hi! Are you one of Ash's friends?" She asked. "Yes, and I'm here to see him please," Dawn said nicely. "He's in his room, upstairs to the left," she directed. "Thanks," Dawn said walking up to his room. Knock, knock. Dawn knocked Ash's door. "Go away!" he shouted. "It's me, Dawn," Dawn said. There was a moment of silence between them. Ash quickly opened the door. "Hi," Ash said. Dawn hugged him. "I'm sorry, Ash! I didn't mean to dump you!" Dawn cried in his chest. "It's alright, I forgive you," Ash said looking at Dawn. "Really, you mean it?" Dawn sniffed. "Yeah I do," Ash hugged Dawn back. "Can we get back together again?" Dawn asked. Ash kissed her. "Does that answer your question?" Ash smiled. Dawn laughed. "That did answer my question." "I'm getting on PokeChat," Ash said. He walked to laptop and turned it on. Dawn followed him. DawnsBoyAsh has logged on. "Are they already online?" Dawn asked. "I guess so," Ash answered. MistyLovesAsh: I hate Dawn! Dawn gasped. ContestGirlMay: How could you say that, Misty? ContestBoyDrew: Misty, don't say that, Dawn could be at any of our houses and she saw that. DawnsBoyAsh: She's at my house and she saw it. MistyLovesAsh: Ashy! I didn't know she was at your house! DawnsBoyAsh: DON'T CALL ME ASHY! ONLY ONE PERSON CALLS ME ASHY AND THAT IS DAWN! DawnsBoyAsh has logged off. ContestGirlMay: Misty, I can't take you, no wonder you don't have any real friends. ContestGirlMay has logged off. ContestBoyDrew: Now I don't even trust you with anything. ContestBoyDrew has logged off. MistyLovesAsh: How could my friends say that to me? MistyLovesAsh has logged off.  
>"How could she say something like that?" Dawn cried. "I don't know," Ash said. Dawn sniffed. "I think it's time for me to go, but I don't want to go," Dawn said looking at the time. Dawn paused. "I got an idea! Wait, can I stay here overnight?" Dawn asked. "Sure, let me ask my mom," Ash said walking out his room. Dawn waited for him to come back. "She said yeah, but where are you going to sleep?" Ash asked. Dawn giggled. "With you silly, but my mom doesn't want me to date any guys, so, let's say I want to have a sleepover with May, and if she says yes and I could stay here!" "Good plan," Ash said. "I'm going to call her now," Dawn said. Beep. Boop. Beep. Beep. Beep. Boop. "Hey mom, can I stay at May's house overnight?" Dawn asked. "If only her mom said yes," Ash overheard what Dawn's mom said. "She said yes already so, I can stay right?" she asked. "Thanks mom!" Dawn said then closed her phone. "Ash, what time is it?" Dawn asked. "It's 9:30, why?" Ash said. "Nothing," Dawn murmured. "Hey, can I use your laptop for a sec?" "Sure," Ash said lying down on his bed.<br>Using Ash's laptop, she got on PokeBook. Ash got off his bed and went to see what Dawn was doing. "Using PokeBook eh?" Ash asked. "I'm bored, I didn't know what else to do," Dawn said with a bored expression on her face. Ash clicked on 'Edit Profile' and then changed 'Single' to 'In a relationship' and typed in Ash Ketchum. "You forgot to do that," he smiled. "Thanks for doing it for me, that's why I was on PokeBook," Dawn said sticking her tongue out. "Hey!" Ash said then put his fingers near Dawn's stomach and started to tickle her. Dawn started to laugh like crazy. "P-PLEASE S-S-STOP!" Dawn laughed. "I GOTTA PEE-EEE!" "Pfft, yeah, right," Ash said. Dawn was not kidding however. It's been a while since she actually had to use the bathroom. "Sorry about that," Ash said. "It's alright, now what time is it?" Dawn questioned. "10:30," he said looking at his watch. "Ash, I forgot to tell you, at lunch today, me and May switched partners, so I was with May and you were with Drew, and we already got the information about Pikachu," Dawn said. "I was about to do it, but I was too sad to do it alone," Ash said. "Can we sleep now?" Dawn said changing the subject. "Sure," Ash said. Dawn stared at him. "What?" "Can I have some of your clothes? I forgot mine," Dawn said. "Sure, I better go outside so you can have your privacy," he chuckled lightly. Ash went inside his closet and looked for some clothes that could fit Dawn, and gave it to her. "Now go," she said shooing him away.  
>Afterwards, when Dawn was done, she called Ash to come back inside again. "Hey, you look cute in my clothes," Ash smiled. Dawn looked down and looked at Ash's clothes. "I guess I do," Dawn giggled. "Can you take pictures of me in your clothes so I can send them to May? I think she'll love them!" "Um, sure," Ash said taking Dawn's phone. Click! Click! Click! "Thanks Ashy!" Dawn said kissing him on the cheek. "Come on, it's time to go to bed, we got one more day of school till the weekend," Ash said blushing. Dawn put her phone on the counter and jumped on Ash's bed. He turned off the light and turned around to Dawn. "I love you, Dawn, I would never do anything to hurt you," he whispered. "I love you too, Ash, I would never do anything to break our relationship, ever," she whispered back. Dawn scooted closer towards Ash. "Good night, Ash," she smiled then went to sleep. "Good night," Ash whispered then went to sleep with her <div> 


	7. Chapter 7 deel 1

The next morning, Dawn woke up a little early than usual. "I think it's one of those days," she said quietly to herself, not wanting to wake Ash up. Dawn tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't sleep for some reason. While she was trying, Ash woke up. "Dawn?" he said groggily. "Ashy, you're awake!" Dawn said hugging him. "It's only 7:20, school doesn't start at like 8:30," Ash said rubbing eyes. "We have an hour and ten minutes!" Dawn said hugging his arm. "Hey, I need to check my email." "Use it, I'm tired, I'm just going back to sleep," Ash said going back to sleep. Dawn turned on his laptop and got on to her account on PokeMail. "One new message," she muttered. "And it's from school." She clicked on the mail and read it. "There are four new students," she murmured. Dawn kept reading the other information about the students. "Barry, Lucas, and Lyra, they're going to our school?" she questioned herself. "What happened?" Ash asked. "Nothing," Dawn muttered. "I'm going to eat breakfast." Dawn got up and went downstairs.  
>After the five minute conversation with Dawn, he tried to go to sleep again. "Ugh, why can't I go back to sleep?" he asked himself. "I'm just going to eat some breakfast." Ash got out of bed and went to the breakfast table. "Hey Ash, couldn't sleep?" Dawn asked nudging him. "Nope, and I had nothing to do," Ash said. "Here's some pancakes, hope you like them!" Ash's mother said. "Thanks," Dawn smiled and started to eat. "You too, Ashy," Delia said. "Aw, mom, don't say that when Dawn's here!" Ash whined. Dawn giggled. Five minutes later, they were both finished and went upstairs. "I'm changing in the bathroom," Dawn said picking up her clothes and leaving Ash's room. "I guess, I'm changing here," Ash said. Ten minutes later, Dawn and Ash were both ready to go to school. "Ready?" Dawn asked. "Ready," Ash replied. "Hey, can we go to May's house when we're on our way to school?" she asked Ash. "We need to get the project information." "Sure, we still got twenty minutes," Ash said. They walked for five minutes until they reached May's house. Ding, Dong! Ding, Dong! May's bell rang. A woman came to the door; she might've been May's mom. "Hello? You must be Dawn and Ash! May has talked about you a lot!" "Hi, is May here?" Dawn asked. "She's just about to leave, let me get her, May? Dawn's here!" her mom called. "One sec!" a voice yelled. "Hey Dawn! What's up?" May said coming to the door. "Can we have the information about Pikachu for our project?" Dawn asked. "Sure, I have it in my bag, let me get it," May said shuffling inside her bag then giving the papers to Dawn. "Thanks, May; do you want to come to school with us?" Ash said coming up behind Dawn, almost scaring her. "Sure, can Drew come with us?" May asked. "Yeah, he's your boyfriend!" Dawn said. May went back inside and Drew's arm was locked with May's. "Wow, I didn't know Drew was actually in your house," Ash said. "He stayed overnight," she said. May said 'bye' to her mom and left with Drew and her friends.<br>While they were walking, Dawn told what them what good news there was. "There's going to be 4 new students coming to our school!" Dawn said excited. "I hope we know them!" May giggled. "Yeah, let's find out when we get there," Drew and Ash said together. "Oh, and May, here's a few pictures that Ash took of me in his old pajamas, isn't cute?" Dawn said grabbing her phone. "Yeah it is!" May agreed. A few minutes later, they finally reached school. "I hope I get to see the new students!" Dawn and May squealed together. They got inside and saw 4 unfamiliar faces. They were walking together in a clump. "Dawn? Is that you?" one of the guys asked. "Lucas, Lyra!" Dawn said running toward them. "Hey, it's Lyra, what do you know," Ash said. "Who are they?" May asked. Dawn introduced Lucas, Lyra, and Barry to her friends. "So, you guys know each other?" Drew asked. "Duh, why'd I introduce them to you?" Dawn said smiling at Lucas and Lyra but glaring at Barry. "Hello? What about me?" asked the kid that none of them knew. "We don't know you though," Drew said. "He's Ethan," Lyra said. "We're best friends; we knew each other since kindergarten in the Johto region." "Nice to meet you, Ethan," Dawn said shaking his hand. "Yeah, great to meet you too," Ethan said. RING! RING! RING! "Ugh, class, do you know where 9A is?" Lyra asked. "That's our class, follow us," Drew chuckled lightly. The four new students to the school followed the group to 9A. "Here it is, let's go and meet the rest of our friends," Dawn said. May opened the door and Gary, Zoey, and Misty looked at the door and saw 4 new kids. "You must be the new students, I'm Professor Oak," Professor Oak introduced himself to the new students. Barry, Lucas, Ethan, and Lyra, introduced themselves to Gary, Zoey, and Misty. After they introduced themselves, Professor Oak explained the Pok mon Project that the whole class was doing. "And, it will be due on next Friday for you four," he said. Are they dating? They keep looking at each other and they're smiling, Barry thought. "Now, I will continue what I was saying..." At lunch, Lucas was telling the childhood story of when Dawn got the name 'DeeDee'. "DON'T TELL IT, LUCAS!" Dawn screamed at him. "IT'S EMBARASSING!" Her face rolled down with small tears. Ash had now realized why Dawn had never told them why Kenny called her DeeDee. It was really embarrassing, and she was going to explode into bits as if her life was over. "Lucas, can you please not tell the story?" Ash asked politely. Everyone stared at Ash. "Why not, I want to hear why," Drew said. "She's my girlfriend, I don't want to laugh at her," Ash replied. "Aw, Ash, you're too nice," Dawn said laying her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't want to hurt you, remember?" Ash said. So, they are dating, Barry thought again. "Hey Dane, how come you haven't talked to Barry yet? He is your childhood friend after all," Lyra asked. "Oh, um, it's been awhile since I've seen him, I'm just nervous, and don't call me Dane," Dawn said, sweat rolling down her neck. "So?" Zoey said. Dawn sighed. "I'm telling the truth." Dawn paused. "Barry's my ex," she admitted. 


	8. Chapter 7 deel 2

"WHAT?" Everyone said but Barry. "It's true," Barry muttered. "I think you should tell them the story." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Okay, you guys know we weren't in the same middle school because I had to move," Dawn said. Everyone nodded. "Barry was interested in me, he asked me out- "Tell us why you broke up, Dane," Lyra interrupted. Dawn gave her a blank face. "We were on a date- "Aw, how adorable!" May cooed. Dawn closed her eyes. "I would like to continue but I keep getting interruptions, so anyone want to say anything else?" Dawn said curling up her fists. "Sorry," May said. "Like I was saying, we were on a date, he saw another girl, got interested, I broke up with him, the end," Dawn finished. "Didn't you tell me your mom didn't accept relationships?" Ash asked. "He knew Barry's parents, she only accepts people she knows to date with me," Dawn replied. "That's just not right," Drew said giving a confused face. "Isn't that one of the usual break ups," Gary said. "How many times have you got dumped?" Lyra asked. "Hey, you know that!" Gary shouted. "But me, Ethan, Barry, and Lucas don't know," Dawn said. The auburn boy sighed. "I got dumped by nineteen girls, but I dumped one." "WOW THAT IS PATHETIC!" Ethan laughed. Everyone started laughing like crazy and banging the lunch table. Meanwhile, at Paul and Misty's table, they were asking each other why they were laughing. "Why are they laughing like that?" Misty asked. "Something stupid happened, because they're all stupid, but Dawn of course," Paul answered. "Hey! Ash is not stupid!" Misty snapped at Paul. "He's pathetic, I beat him all the time in Pok mon battles all the time," Paul said. "Just shut up," Misty said. Back at the protagonist's table, they finally stopped laughing. "You guys done laughing at me now?" Gary asked. "It's not funny anymore when you laugh too much of one thing," Ethan gasped running out of breathe. "But this is different!" Everyone burst into laughter again. RING! RING! RING! "Finally the bell rang!" Gary exclaimed then ran. "Uh, let's get to class," Zoey said, running after Gary. "We should go too," Dawn said following Zoey and then everyone else started to follow Dawn. At class, Professor Rowan wasn't usually there, it was substitute. "Sit down or you'll get detention," he commanded. Ethan and Lyra were as nervous as they heard the new teacher's voice. But everyone did as they were told before the substitute could say a word. "I am the substitute teacher for Professor Rowan, he's somewhere," he said pacing back and forth slowly. "My name is Professor Elm, I might look nice, but I'm actually cruel, and here are some rules you must obey or you'll have detention," he said. He said the usual rules, like no talking, no texting, no passing notes, no sleeping, no blurting out answers, and do not turn in homework late. "If you do, you'll get a two day detention," he growled. Everyone gulped. "I also will be here for the rest of the school year, so that's why I said all those rules," Professor Elm gave an evil smile. Ethan and Lyra now got really scared, they were sweating a lot and it looked like they wanted to scream. "Anyways, go to page 50 in your social studies textbooks, NOW!" he yelled. Everyone quickly got their books and turned to page 50. "Good, now here's the lesson "  
>RING! RING! RING! Everyone quickly packed their stuff and hurried to the door. "NOT SO FAST!" he stopped the students. Everyone groaned. "Write me a 10 paged essay of the Pok mon Revolution by Monday." Dude! This is torture! Dawn said inside her head, wanting to scream at the Professor. "Class dismissed, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he screamed. Everyone ran out of the class, relieved to get out, but anxious about the essay. "DUDE, HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS BY MONDAY?" Dawn screamed. "Why does he do this to people?" Lyra asked. "Wait, in middle of class, I saw you two scared, why were you scared?" Dawn asked. They both gulped. "He was our teacher in our last school," they said together. <div> 


	9. Chapter 8

The next day at school at lunch, (skipping the classes), Dawn asked to her friends, "Did anyone see Ash today? He was supposed to get the information about our project." "Now that you mentioned it, we did miss something," May said, wondering. "I know where he is," a voice said behind Dawn. "Paul! You scared me!" Dawn said, gasping. "Just follow me, I know where Ash is," Paul said turning around. Dawn just shrugged at her friends and turned around and followed the purple haired boy.  
>Dawn kept following Paul until they reached a house. "Whose house is this? This isn't Ash's house," Dawn said tilting her head. Paul didn't answer; he just opened the door and pushed Dawn inside. Ash was kissing Misty! "Ash, what are you doing?" Dawn screamed. Ash got off of Misty then said, "This isn't what it looks like she- "NO! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME! WE'RE THROUGH!" Dawn cried then ran away. "I knew you liked it," Misty giggled. "No, she just dumped me thanks to you," Ash growled said walking away. "That kind of worked," Paul said. "I'm just going to go," Misty said leaving her house. "What! The plan worked and you feel bad about Dawn?" Paul asked. "And I thought you hated her!"<br>"Then, I saw him kissing Misty!" Dawn cried putting her head on the lunch table. "That's terrible!" May said. "I thought he loved me!" Dawn cried. "Wow, Ash would never do that," Drew wondered. "But he did it anyways!" Zoey said. "We still got the project to do which is due next week," Dawn sniffed. "But I can't do it with that traitor!" While Dawn was just talking, May whispered something to Drew. "Can you please do it for me?" May asked while doing puppy eyes. "Aw, I can't stand you doing puppy eyes, fine, I'll do it, and so what Pok mon am I doing?" Drew questioned. "You can do our original Pok mon, I'll do Pikachu," May smiled at Dawn. Dawn was confused. "I'm going to be your new partner, silly!" May giggled. "Since Ash, you know." "Thanks, May; you're the best friend ever!" Dawn smiled. "Let's go to the library and research, we don't want to get an F!" Dawn grabbed May's hand and dragged her to the library. "I think we're missing another thing," Gary said. "What is it?" Zoey asked. "Kenny, where is he?" Gary asked. "I can't believe for forgot about Kenny," Drew said. Ding! Ding! "Got a text message," Gary said searching his backpack for his phone. "It's from Kenny, and it says, 'Sorry I'm not here today, I was getting ready for something, and text me back if anything surprising happened,'" Gary announced. "Something surprising happened, so text him back," Zoey said. "Sure sure, one sec, let's say 'Dawn broke up with Ash and I am now dating Dawn', how about that?" Gary smiled. Zoey and Drew gave Gary a plain face. "No," they both said. "Fine, I'll tell him the truth, 'Dawn followed Paul to Misty's house and saw Ash and Misty kissing, they broke up, and Ash wasn't at school today because of that,'" Gary said while texting. At the library, May and Dawn were studying about Pikachu. "Okay, Pikachu's habitat says, 'they are found mostly in forests, but possibly because of their attraction to their electricity or simply because they are not afraid of people, Pikachu commonly show up in civilized areas. They may even enter houses, presumably attracted by the electrical output generated by the dwellers' appliances. Pikachu are native only to the Kanto region (specifically, the Viridian Forest), although they have been introduced to many other regions. Pikachu are also found in or near the Kanto Power Plant.'" Dawn said. "Wow, they only live in the Kanto region," May said, while writing the information Dawn just said. "Now, tell me the diet of Pikachu." "Okay, it says, 'living in forested areas, Pikachu often are found foraging for berries. Instead of climbing trees, they use small electrical shocks to release the berries from the tree, roasting them at the same time. They especially like Oran Berries, which wild Pikachu are often seen holding. As pets, they can be fed a variety of processed food. Alternatively, like most Pok mon, Pikachu are tolerant to most 'human' foods, and sometimes enjoy them more than the more nutritional food designed for their biology. Pikachu is also occasionally seen eating apples.' And there's a picture of Pikachu eating an apple!" Dawn said. May was catching up how Dawn exactly said it, and then looked at the picture of Pikachu eating an apple. "Awww, it's so cute!" May giggled. "And now, the behavior of Pikachu would you please." "Sure, it says, 'in the wild, Pikachu often travel in packs, and are rarely territorial. However, when threatened, a group can generate an intense electrical offensive, and the electro-magnetic forces exerted by the resulting field can even produce a short lived, localized thunderstorm. Pikachu can be harmful pests, eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment. Despite this, it is a popular pet, and relatively easy to maintain, with little exercise necessary for its well being. However, it is important to discharge the electricity in its cheeks periodically. As many know, pulling on a Pikachu's tail will result in a severe shock to the offender. Another defense of Pikachu's is the use of its nasty Bite which has been known to leave quite a mark.'" Dawn gasped. "Gosh, that's a lot, but at least we found our information," May said, shaking her own hand. "Let's go tell them we're done already," Dawn said picking up their stuff.  
>A minute later they both ran back in the lunch room. "Wow, you done already?" Drew asked. "Just the information," May said. "Still, that was fast," Gary finished for Drew. "Hey, where's Kenny?" Dawn asked. "He's doing something at home," Zoey said. "I still wonder what he's doing at home," Dawn wondered. "Yeah, I wonder what he's doing too," May began to wonder with Dawn. Ding! Ding! "Another text message," Gary said opening up his phone. Gary read the message quickly. "Kenny wants to ask Dawn out," he said amazed. "Tell him I'm not ready for another relationship yet," Dawn sighed. "Sure, one sec," Gary said. RING! RING! "Time to go, see you guys after class," Dawn said running. "Come on, we're going to be late guys!" May hurried after Dawn.<br>After class, Dawn got a text message. "Who's it from?" May asked. "Ash," Dawn said angrily. "Just read it, it might be important," Zoey said. It read: Dawn, I didn't go to school because I was upset about our breakup, but the truth is, I'm not cheating on you, Misty kissed me first and I tried to push her and Paul and you came in. I just wanted you to know that, and we're just going to be friends for now on. Dawn kept reading the whole text message then cried. "Dawn! What's wrong?" her friends asked. "I did the wrong thing, I should've listened to Ash, and I shouldn't have dumped him!" Dawn cried. "I'm going to Ash's house; I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Dawn walked away from her friends and walked 10 minutes to Ash's house. "It's time," Dawn muttered to herself. She rang the doorbell. Ring! Ring! Ash's mom opened the door. "Hi! Are you one of Ash's friends?" She asked. "Yes, and I'm here to see him please," Dawn said nicely. "He's in his room, upstairs to the left," she directed. "Thanks," Dawn said walking up to his room. Knock, knock. Dawn knocked Ash's door. "Go away!" he shouted. "It's me, Dawn," Dawn said. There was a moment of silence between them. Ash quickly opened the door. "Hi," Ash said. Dawn hugged him. "I'm sorry, Ash! I didn't mean to dump you!" Dawn cried in his chest. "It's alright, I forgive you," Ash said looking at Dawn. "Really, you mean it?" Dawn sniffed. "Yeah I do," Ash hugged Dawn back. "Can we get back together again?" Dawn asked. Ash kissed her. "Does that answer your question?" Ash smiled. Dawn laughed. "That did answer my question." "I'm getting on PokeChat," Ash said. He walked to laptop and turned it on. Dawn followed him. DawnsBoyAsh has logged on. "Are they already online?" Dawn asked. "I guess so," Ash answered. MistyLovesAsh: I hate Dawn! Dawn gasped. ContestGirlMay: How could you say that, Misty? ContestBoyDrew: Misty, don't say that, Dawn could be at any of our houses and she saw that. DawnsBoyAsh: She's at my house and she saw it. MistyLovesAsh: Ashy! I didn't know she was at your house! DawnsBoyAsh: DON'T CALL ME ASHY! ONLY ONE PERSON CALLS ME ASHY AND THAT IS DAWN! DawnsBoyAsh has logged off. ContestGirlMay: Misty, I can't take you, no wonder you don't have any real friends. ContestGirlMay has logged off. ContestBoyDrew: Now I don't even trust you with anything. ContestBoyDrew has logged off. MistyLovesAsh: How could my friends say that to me? MistyLovesAsh has logged off.  
>"How could she say something like that?" Dawn cried. "I don't know," Ash said. Dawn sniffed. "I think it's time for me to go, but I don't want to go," Dawn said looking at the time. Dawn paused. "I got an idea! Wait, can I stay here overnight?" Dawn asked. "Sure, let me ask my mom," Ash said walking out his room. Dawn waited for him to come back. "She said yeah, but where are you going to sleep?" Ash asked. Dawn giggled. "With you silly, but my mom doesn't want me to date any guys, so, let's say I want to have a sleepover with May, and if she says yes and I could stay here!" "Good plan," Ash said. "I'm going to call her now," Dawn said. Beep. Boop. Beep. Beep. Beep. Boop. "Hey mom, can I stay at May's house overnight?" Dawn asked. "If only her mom said yes," Ash overheard what Dawn's mom said. "She said yes already so, I can stay right?" she asked. "Thanks mom!" Dawn said then closed her phone. "Ash, what time is it?" Dawn asked. "It's 9:30, why?" Ash said. "Nothing," Dawn murmured. "Hey, can I use your laptop for a sec?" "Sure," Ash said lying down on his bed.<br>Using Ash's laptop, she got on PokeBook. Ash got off his bed and went to see what Dawn was doing. "Using PokeBook eh?" Ash asked. "I'm bored, I didn't know what else to do," Dawn said with a bored expression on her face. Ash clicked on 'Edit Profile' and then changed 'Single' to 'In a relationship' and typed in Ash Ketchum. "You forgot to do that," he smiled. "Thanks for doing it for me, that's why I was on PokeBook," Dawn said sticking her tongue out. "Hey!" Ash said then put his fingers near Dawn's stomach and started to tickle her. Dawn started to laugh like crazy. "P-PLEASE S-S-STOP!" Dawn laughed. "I GOTTA PEE-EEE!" "Pfft, yeah, right," Ash said. Dawn was not kidding however. It's been a while since she actually had to use the bathroom. "Sorry about that," Ash said. "It's alright, now what time is it?" Dawn questioned. "10:30," he said looking at his watch. "Ash, I forgot to tell you, at lunch today, me and May switched partners, so I was with May and you were with Drew, and we already got the information about Pikachu," Dawn said. "I was about to do it, but I was too sad to do it alone," Ash said. "Can we sleep now?" Dawn said changing the subject. "Sure," Ash said. Dawn stared at him. "What?" "Can I have some of your clothes? I forgot mine," Dawn said. "Sure, I better go outside so you can have your privacy," he chuckled lightly. Ash went inside his closet and looked for some clothes that could fit Dawn, and gave it to her. "Now go," she said shooing him away.  
>Afterwards, when Dawn was done, she called Ash to come back inside again. "Hey, you look cute in my clothes," Ash smiled. Dawn looked down and looked at Ash's clothes. "I guess I do," Dawn giggled. "Can you take pictures of me in your clothes so I can send them to May? I think she'll love them!" "Um, sure," Ash said taking Dawn's phone. Click! Click! Click! "Thanks Ashy!" Dawn said kissing him on the cheek. "Come on, it's time to go to bed, we got one more day of school till the weekend," Ash said blushing. Dawn put her phone on the counter and jumped on Ash's bed. He turned off the light and turned around to Dawn. "I love you, Dawn, I would never do anything to hurt you," he whispered. "I love you too, Ash, I would never do anything to break our relationship, ever," she whispered back. Dawn scooted closer towards Ash. "Good night, Ash," she smiled then went to sleep. "Good night," Ash whispered then went to sleep with her <div> 


	10. Chapter 9

She walked inside her house and saw her mom with her hands on her hips. "What were you doing with that boy?" Johanna asked. "Uh, we were-"Don't tell me you were dating him!" her mom interrupted. "But you let me date Barry!" Dawn whined. "Because I knew his parents!" she snapped. "Young lady, you are grounded for two months!" Dawn's jaw dropped. "WHAT?" she screamed. "That's not fair!" "Don't argue with me, go to your room, NOW!" her mom commanded. Dawn ran upstairs and slammed the door. "It's so unfair!" she cried in her pillow. "How could my mom do this to me?" She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and grabbed her laptop and went onto PokeChat. AshsGirlDawn has logged on. DawnsBoyAsh has logged on. ContestGirlMay has logged on. ContestBoyDrew has logged on. PrinplupGuyKenny has logged on. UmbreonGuyGary has logged on. GlameowGalZoey has logged on. AshsGirlDawn: OMG! I can't believe my mom! ContestGirlMay: What did she do? AshsGirlDawn: She found out I was dating Ash and grounded me for 2 months! DawnsBoyAsh: Now what are we going to do? It's almost our 1 week anniversary. ContestGirlMay: OMG! I forgot about my 1 week anniversary! ContestBoyDrew: Yeah, I forgot about that too. UmbreonGuyGary: Did you guys already have the anniversary planned? AshsGirlDawn: Yah. JohtoGirlLyra has logged on. JohtoBoyEthan has logged on. TwinLeafGuyBarry has logged on. SandGemDudeLucas has logged on. JohtoGirlLyra: What are you guys talking about? DawnsBoyAsh: Me and Dawn's anniversary, and May and Drew's anniversary. AshsGirlDawn: But I got grounded since my mom won't let me date Ash. JohtoBoyEthan: For how long? PrinplupGuyKenny: 2 months. SandGemDudeLucas: Ouch, that's just, wow. TwinLeafGuyBarry: What time's your date? DawnsBoyAsh: 5:30-7:00. TwinLeafGuyBarry: Since we leave school at 5:00, your mom will be worrying about you right? But, you could say you were helping Professor 'Rowan' for something. DawnsBoyAsh: Hey, that's a great plan Barry, thanks. AshsGirlDawn: Smart. ^.~ "You better not be using your laptop or else your grounded for 3 months!" Johanna shouted from the living room. AshsGirlDawn: Ugh, I got to go, or else I'll be grounded for 3 months instead of 2. DawnsBoyAsh: Bye Dawn! Talk to you on Monday. SandGemDudeLucas: Bye. Good luck! ContestGirlMay: DREW! DID YOU EVEN PLAN OUR ANNIVERSARY YET? Oh and, be careful, Dawn. ContestBoyDrew: I'm making reservations right now! Bye Dawn. 3. DawnsBoyAsh: Heh, sounds like you're a married couple. XD ContestGirlMay: WHAT KIND OF HEART WAS THAT? AshsGirlDawn: Uh, I'm going to leave right NOW! BYE! AshsGirlDawn has logged off. UmbreonGuyGary: May, calm down. ContestGirlMay: HOW COULD I CALM DOWN IF DREW DIDN'T MAKE THE RESERVATIONS YET? ContestBoyDrew: I just got a table for two at the Cheesecake Factory. ContestGirlMay: WHAT? THAT'S LIKE THE BEST RESTAURANT IN TOWN! THANK YOU DREW. 3 PrinplupGuyKenny has logged off. DawnsBoyAsh: Kenny was on? O_o UmbreonGuyGary has logged off. GlameowGalZoey has logged off. JohtoGirlLyra: Uh, is it 12:55 already? JohtoBoyEthan: Yeah. I should be going now. See you guys on Monday! JohtoBoyEthan has logged off. JohtoGirlLyra has logged off. DawnsBoyAsh: So sleepy, you guys have a good night alright? See you on Monday! DawnsBoyAsh has logged off. ContestGirlMay: Well, I'm going to go, how about you? ContestBoyDrew: I'm going off whenever you're going off. ContestGirlMay has logged off. ContestBoyDrew has logged off. Dawn was awake, lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Why can't I sleep? Dawn said in her head. Is it because I'm grounded for 2 months? Or is it because I'm excited for my plan for my 1 week anniversary? Either way, I can't sleep. Dawn got out of bed and walked out to her porch. "Why can't I have an average mom who can let me date anyone I want?" Dawn asked quietly to herself. "No need to worry, no matter what, I'm ready for my future." Dawn sighed. "Time to go to sleep, it's almost 1:30." She left the porch and jumped on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for quite a while, then magically appeared inside a cave .  
>"Hello? Ash, anyone here?" she questioned looking around the cave. "Hello there Dawn," a voice said. "Who's there- Dawn did not finish her question, because she had been knocked out and was tied and had duct tape on her mouth. "Mmph! Mmmph! Mmph!" Dawn struggled to get out of her chair. Lights had turned on from every place. She turned her head around and saw Ash tied up and was shut with duct tape. "Mmph!" Dawn said trying to get Ash's attention. Ash wasn't listening he was looking forward and couldn't hear anything else but their voices. "Dawn, look up here," a voice said. It sounded oddly familiar then the one near the cave. She turned her head around and saw, Drew! "Paul, take off the duct tape," he commanded. Paul went down the stairs and ripped the duct tape right off her mouth. "OW! What was that for?" Dawn growled. "And Drew, I thought you were my friend!" "Just be quiet and listen," Paul said giving a kiss on her cheek. "Don't kiss me! Ash is my boyfriend!" Dawn said struggling in her chair. "You broke up with Ash yesterday," Drew said. "WHAT? I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Dawn yelled. "But you did anyways," another voice said. The light turned onto Gary. "What are you guys doing here?" Dawn asked. Another light turned on, and it flashed at Lucas. "Lucas! What's happening?" Dawn said panicking. Two other lights flashed, it shone on Ethan and Kenny. "WHAT'S HAPPENING? SOMEONE HELP ME!" Dawn screamed. "You want to know what's happening. Fine, I'll tell you, you're single and all your friends who are boys adore you," Gary said walking. "What are you doing with Ash?" Dawn questioned. "The girls," Ethan said. "So, we're the hot ones?" Dawn asked. They all nodded. "So basically, the girls are going to do the same what you're doing?" Dawn asked. "Make out with him," Kenny said. "But Drew, I thought you were dating May," Dawn noticed. "Me, dating May? Yeah right," he laughed. Then, all the rest of the boys laughed with him. "Ash, please help me!" Dawn said turning her head around. She gasped. May was kissing Ash! "MAY, HOW COULD YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Dawn shouted. "They can't hear you, you're inside an invisible box," Lucas said. "How can you hear me though?" Dawn said. "Earphones," Gary said shaking a pair of earphones. "Why am I here?" Dawn said looking around. "We're going to do the same at what they're doing," Paul said pointing to them. "NO!" Dawn screamed. "I ONLY WANT ASH!" "He looks like he's having fun though," Ethan said pointing to them. She turned her head around and saw Ash was kissing May back! Tears rolled down her cheeks. "NO! WHY DID I BREAK UP WITH HIM?" she screamed. "Because, your anniversary turned to be disaster," Kenny said. "Then, who's going first?" Dawn asked. "Me," Drew volunteered. "No, me," Gary said pushing Drew aside. "No, it's me, she loves me more," Kenny said. "NO I AM!" Paul yelled. The boys started fighting over while Dawn had a pocket knife in her hand and tried to cut the rope. "Almost there," Dawn said quietly while almost cutting the rope. After a while of cutting, she finally got it! "HEY! SHE ESCAPED! WHO LET HER ESCAPE?" Drew shouted. "Ugh, how do I get out of this box?" Dawn asked looking around. She kicked the box until she heard glass shattering. "Five years of karate actually did something," Dawn said. She ran away from the spot where she just was. "Oh come on! There's no door to this place?" Dawn asked looking around for a door. "Time to kick away out of this place," she sighed. When she was about to kick the wall, something stopped her. "WHAT NOW?" she screamed. "No one gets out until you get me," Drew said. "No me," Lucas said. "Nuh uh, it's me," Ethan pushed Lucas and Drew. They started fighting all over again. "It's just like 5 minutes ago," she sighed. She noticed her arms could move but not her legs. Instead of kicking, she could punch the wall. She threw her fists in the air and almost touched it when it froze her arms. "Okay, fine, I surrender; I won't leave until I pick someone right?" Dawn said putting one arm up. "Yeah, pick one of the guys," Gary said. "Let's see, I choose Ash," Dawn said. "He's not one of us," Kenny said. "Well, he is a guy," Dawn said rolling her eyes. "But he's having fun," Paul said looking at the other direction. "He has to kiss them back if he doesn't, they'll cut his head off." Dawn said. "How did you find out our plan?" Gary asked. "I just do, and when do I get out of here?" the blunette asked. "We'll explain that later," Paul growled. "Just pick somebody already!" "Fine, I pick Gary!" Dawn said. "Can you unfreeze me?" "Someone take her back to the chair," Drew growled, while walking backwards. Lucas and Ethan unfroze Dawn and pick her up by the arms and tied her back to the chair. "And I said I want Gary first," Dawn said. Gary came down while the other two guys went up. "Ready?" Gary said. Dawn hesitated but said, "Ready." They leaned closer until BEEP! BEEP! Dawn woke as soon as she heard the alarm clock. "Gosh, that was the weirdest dream I had in years!" Dawn exclaimed. Dawn got out of bed and walked slowly down the stairs. She peeked out of the stairs but didn't see her mom. "Mom, where are you?" Dawn asked going down the stairs. No answer. "Hey, there's a note," Dawn said picking up the note. It read, 'Dear Dawn, I left to talk to Ash's mom, I'll be back at the end of the day.' "YES! I GET THE HOUSE TO MYSELF!" Dawn shouted. She grabbed something to eat and ran back upstairs. She turned on the laptop and logged on PokeChat. AshsGirlDawn has logged on. DawnsBoyAsh: I can't leave the house for anything! AshsGirlDawn: Hey guys. ContestGirlMay: Hey Dawn! ContestBoyDrew: Hey. 3 DawnsBoyAsh: Drew, you shouldn't have done that. AshsGirlDawn: Three, two, one. ContestGirlMay: DREW! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT ALRIGHT! I'M GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME! DawnsBoyAsh: Wow May, you're really serious about your relationship aren't you? XD ContestGirlMay: DON'T YOU GET UP ON THIS OR YOU'RE NEXT ASH KETCHUM! AshsGirlDawn: When I logged on, why did you say, 'I can't leave the house for anything!'? DawnsBoyAsh: Because your mom's at my house and my mom said I can't leave until your mom leaves, because it's 'too rude'. AshsGirlDawn: That sucks. And I had the weirdest dream last night. DawnsBoyAsh: Me too! What was yours about? AshsGirlDawn: So I was in a cave, and I was calling your name, and someone called my name and knocked me out. DawnsBoyAsh: Yeah, me too. O_o AshsGirlDawn: So, then I was tied up and had duct tape on my mouth. DawnsBoyAsh: Same happened to me. ContestGirlMay: Then what happened? ContestBoyDrew: Yeah, what happened? DawnsBoyAsh: Then, a light turned on and it shone on you May. ContestGirlMay: WHAT? ME? AshsGirlDawn: Mine shone onto Drew. ContestBoyDrew: WTF? DawnsBoyAsh: Then I asked May, 'Aren't you dating Drew?' then she said 'no' and started laughing with the rest of girls. AshsGirlDawn: I asked the same thing to Drew! DawnsBoyAsh: Then, I escaped from the chair and no door so they tied me back up. AshsGirlDawn: Exactly, and then they said I had to make out with a guy or else they'll cut my head off. DawnsBoyAsh: Yeah, and I picked May instead of Misty and other girls AshsGirlDawn: I picked Gary but then I woke up. ContestBoyDrew: Why not me? DawnsBoyAsh: Three, two, one. . ContestGirlMay: WHAT DID YOU SAY DREW? I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LOVE DAWN THEN ME! WE ARE SO OVER! ContestGirlMay has logged off. ContestBoyDrew: Did she just break up with me? AshsGirlDawn: Yes she did. And you shouldn't have said that Drew. AshsGirlDawn has logged off. DawnsBoyAsh has logged off. ContestBoyDrew logged off.<br>Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Dawn got off of her bed and ran downstairs. She opened the door and saw May with her makeup messed up. "May, what happened?" Dawn asked. "You look horrible!" "I know! Drew doesn't love me!" May sniffed. "I'm so sorry, May! I know how you feel," Dawn said hugging May. "Come on in, my mom's at Ash's house." May walked in Dawn's house and sat down on the living room couch. "I thought he was the one, but apparently he isn't!" May said putting her head in her hands. "May, let's try to forget about you-know-him for a while, okay?" Dawn said patting May's back. "Okay," May sniffed. "Now, let's just have fun," Dawn smiled. "Okay!" May smiled. "Let's go!" Dawn said grabbing May's arm. "Hey Dawn, where are we going exactly?" May asked. "We're getting manicures, silly!" Dawn said. "Of course, what was I thinking?" May said slapping her forehead. Later, they finally got the salon. "Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked. "We would like to get manicures please," Dawn answered. "Okay, right this way," she said, leading the two girls to reclining chairs. May and Dawn both sat down on the chairs and waited for the manicure workers. "Hello there, I'm- MAY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" asked one of the workers with shoulder-length red hair, yellow tank top and an orange skirt. "BRIANNA?" May screamed. "What color should I color your nails?" Brianna asked Dawn. "Midnight blue please," Dawn said politely. "I'll be right there," Brianna smiled. "What are you doing? She's my rival, and I hate her," May whispered. "Relax, I got it under control," Dawn whispered back. Brianna came back with midnight blue nail polish. "Hey Brianna, are you the only manicure worker here?" Dawn asked. "Yes, yes I am," she said opening the cap. "Can you at least paint May's? She just broke up with her boyfriend," Dawn smiled. "You broke up with Drew?" she asked. "Yeah, he loves Dawn more than me," May said. "I can really see that," Brianna smirked. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she screamed. "May, May, calm down okay? We're here to forget about him," Dawn said trying to calm her friend down. "Yeah, your right, oh and give me red, blood red, would you" she growled. "I'll be right back with your nail polish, Miss Maple," Brianna growled back. "Gosh, you two must hate each other a lot," Dawn whispered. May said nothing, and waited for Brianna for her nail polish. "Here's your nail polish," Brianna said not looking at May. "I'll paint your nails," the red head girl said. "Thanks, Brianna," Dawn smiled. She started to paint the blunette's nails. "Those will dry in two minutes," Brianna said. "Thanks," Dawn smiled. Brianna started to paint May's nails without saying a single word. "Thanks, Brianna!" Dawn smiled. "You're welcome, Dawn," Brianna said. They paid for the service and left the salon. "Well at least I didn't see Drew at all today- May bumped into someone while talking. "Hey watch where you're said the green hair guy, rubbing his head. "Drew," May said without looking at him. "May," Drew said without looking at her. "Hey Ashy!" Dawn said jumping into the raven hair guy's arms. "Hey, Dawn," Ash said hugging her. "What are you doing here?" Dawn questioned. "Helping Drew over his break up," Ash said. "Wait! Didn't your mom say you can't get out of the house until my mom left?" Dawn said sweating. "She left five minutes ago," Ash said. "OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE GROUNDED FOR A YEAR!" Dawn screamed. "May, are you going to- She paused because she saw Drew and May kiss. "They're back together now," Dawn said. "I got to go, see you." She kissed Ash's cheek and waved goodbye. "Bye, Dawn!" Ash said waving. Ash backed away slowly and then ran away.  
>Back with Dawn, she quickly opened the door and saw her mom's hands on her hips again. "Why did you leave the house, Dawn?" her mom asked sternly. "I helped my friend with a breakup, and then they got back together," Dawn explained. "Is that an excuse?" Johanna questioned. "No, it's the truth," Dawn growled. "Well, I talked to your boyfriend's mother, and she approves you two can date, but still I won't let you date him," Dawn's mother said. "WHAT? BUT YOU MET HIS MOM!" Dawn whined. Her mother paused for a moment then laughed. "What?" Dawn asked. "I'm just kidding, you can date him," her mother said. "Am I still grounded?" Dawn questioned. "Nope," her mother smiled. "AWESOME!" Dawn screamed then ran upstairs. The blunette grabbed her laptop and logged on to PokeChat. AshsGirlDawn has logged on. ContestGirlMay has logged on. AshsGirlDawn: THE BEST THING HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME! DawnsBoyAsh: What is it? AshsGirlDawn: I'M NOT GROUNDED AND I CAN DATE YOU! 3 DawnsBoyAsh: AWESOME! 3 ContestBoyDrew: Dude, I'm here too. ContestGirlMay: Me too! DawnsBoyAsh has logged off. AshsGirlDawn: Why'd Ash log off? ContestBoyDrew has logged off. ContestGirlMay: They're going to your house for something, and I'm coming too. Don't worry. ContestGirlMay has logged off. AshsGirlDawn has logged off. <div> 


	11. Chapter 10

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! "Mom, I'll get it!" Dawn said running down the stairs. She opened the door. "Hey guys" Dawn smiled. "Hey!" May said hugging Dawn. "Wait, there's more people coming," Ash said. "What, I can't have a party in my house, my mom's going to kill me," Dawn said. "Not here, we're going to meet at your house, but the party's at my house," Drew said. Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Dawn opened the door. "Hey Gary, Zoey, Lyra, Ethan, Barry, Lucas and Kenny," Dawn smiled. "Everyone's here right?" Dawn asked Ash quietly. "Yeah, everyone to Drew's house!" May exclaimed. "Wait, one second," Dawn said running up the stairs. "Hey mom, can I go to a party?" Dawn asked her mom politely. "Yeah, you can," her mother said. "Thanks, you're the best mom!" Dawn hugged her mother then ran down the stairs. "Back, let's go party!" Dawn exclaimed. Everyone cheered and followed Drew to his house. "Are we almost there yet?" Dawn panted. "Almost," May said. "How come you aren't tired?" Dawn asked. "I've been here before," May said. Dawn paused. "HOLY CRAP! DREW IS THAT YOUR MANSION?" Dawn screamed. "Yeah, I don't mean to brag, but it's the biggest in the region," Drew said. They finally reached the porch and Drew opened the door. Dawn's jaw dropped. It was the prettiest thing she ever seen. It had a diamond chandelier, marble staircase, huge glass windows, and much more! "Drew's room," Ash said. They ran to the elevator and pressed the up button. "Jump," Drew said. "What?" everyone else asked like he was crazy. "Just jump," he said again. May went first. "Jump everyone, it's awesome!" May smiled. Everyone started to look at each other but jumped anyways. "This is awesome!" Dawn said. "I told you!" May said. "We're here," Drew said exiting the elevator. Everyone stopped jumping and got off. "Dang Drew, your room is awesome!" Dawn said looking around at his stuff. Drew walked to his intercom pressed the button and said, "Dan, we need eleven milkshakes." "Is this your closet dude?" Lucas asked. "Yup," Drew said pressing numbers on the keypad. "These clothes are awesome!" May said. "These are like, the best clothes ever!" Dawn squealed. "I know right?" May said squealing with Dawn. "Anyone up for some karaoke?" Drew asked. "Dude, you have karaoke?" Ash questioned. "Yeah," he answered. "What song?" Lyra asked. "Depends, what song do you want?" Drew asked back. While the rest were talking, Dawn was whispering something to Ash. "Remember the song we wrote? 'High Touch'?" she whispered. "Yeah, do you want to sing it?" he asked quietly. "What do you think?" Dawn asked rolling her eyes. "Drew, we're going to," Ash volunteered. "What song?" Ethan asked. "You'll see," Dawn smiled. "You guys ready?" Drew asked. "Ready!" they both said. The karaoke machine had two words printed on the screen, High Touch. "Did you know they wrote that song?" May questioned her friends. "What? They did?" they asked with amazed faces. "Yeah, it's like awesome!" Drew said. "Hey guys, they're starting," Zoey said. Everyone stopped talking, and waited for them to start. "Hey hey hey!  
>Hey hey hey!<br>Hey hey hey!  
>Hey hey hey!<p>We fight, make up, and then we fight again There are a lot of things I want to say to you, but foremost... 'Thanks for being here for me!'<br>Companions in this journey, compassion in the world, I pretend to understand those things, but the truth is... 'I'm happy you're here for me!'

Nice Partner! Nice Rival! I'll push you forward, I'll pull you back, and the sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it, hey hey hey!

If it all goes well, let's high five! Hey hey hey! If we're feeling down, we'll come right back! As long as we are together, I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!

Take aim with Bubblebeam! I've come to rely on Piplup, but sometimes... I'll find myself in a mega pinch!

I let out a cry of 'Thunderbolt!' Pikachu is my pride and joy, but to put it simply... That doesn't mean I'll win!

Nice Partner! Nice Rival! We may argue, but as long as we follow each other, I think we'll find a way to compromise!  
>Hey hey hey!<p>

It all went well, so let's high five! Hey hey hey! I won't ever forget today's victory! As long as we're together, we'll escape from any kind of pinch! Hey hey hey!

Extending our arms, let's high five! Hey hey hey! Smiling this much is so heartwarming! As long as we're together, even a strong tailwind will be welcoming! GO GO GO!

Yeah yeah yeah! Yeah yeah yeah!

Through today, tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, this journey goes forever on, but always... Your smile is with me!

To the north, to the south, east and west, the scenery goes on changing, but no matter where I go... Your smile is always there!

Nice Partner! Nice Rival! Protecting me, saving me, our road goes on through and ever expanding wasteland. Hey hey hey!

Underneath the sky, let's high five! Hey hey hey! We can understand that more easily than words! As long as we're together, we can fly away, facing our dreams! Hey hey hey!

If it all goes well, let's high five! Hey hey hey! If we're feeling down, we'll come right back! As long as we're together, I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO! Hey hey hey!

It all went well, so let's high five! Hey hey hey! Shake hands with our opponent in battle, as long as we're together, we can go even further than before! GO GO GO! GO GO GO! GO GO GO!" they sang.  
>"Awesome song you two!" Lyra exclaimed. "Thanks," they both said blushing. "That song is so awesome!" Ethan said. "Thanks," they said again. After everyone complimented on their song, it was getting a little late. "Anyone up for Truth or Dare?" May asked. "I'm ready for anything," Ash smirked. "Who wants to start?" Kenny asked. "I will," Gary volunteered. "Dawn, truth or dare?" Dawn thought for a moment. "Dare!" Dawn exclaimed. "I dare you to kiss me," the auburn boy smirked. The blunette jaws dropped, while everyone gasped. "Um, okay," Dawn said scooting over closer to Gary. They leaned in closer and closer until they're lips touched. His kiss tastes different than Ash and Barry's, she thought. Wait, WHY AM I THINKING THAT? She shouted in her head. Dawn stopped and blushed. "Was it fun?" May asked when Dawn was going back to her spot. Dawn looked around. "Actually it kind of was," she whispered. "May, truth or dare?" "Dare!" May exclaimed. "I dare you to slap all the boy's faces," Dawn said laughing so hard that she fell down. "This is going to be funny!" Lyra exclaimed. May walked around the circle, slapping the boys' faces. She started with Drew. She slapped him so hard, he fell down. "OW! That hurt May!" Drew screamed putting his hand where she had slapped him. All the girls started laughing so hard and they fell on the floor too. Next was Kenny. She kept slapping this hard until she reached Ash. "This is going to be funnier," Zoey said. May tried to slap him, until something stopped her. "What the heck, why can't I slap you?" May questioned. Dawn tried to move May's arm, but it was frozen. "This is weird," Dawn said. "At least she didn't slap me," Ash smiled, lying on the floor. "Now I want to slap you," Barry said. "No one slaps Ash," said a voice outside the window. "Who's that?" Lucas asked still rubbing his cheek. It was silent until something or someone broke the window. "HEY! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT!" Drew screamed at the stranger. The person took off the mask and it revealed a red-head. "Misty!" they shouted. "That's not all who came," Misty said. Next came two other people. "I think one's Paul but I don't know who the other one is," Dawn whispered. They both took of their masks and on revealed Paul and the other, Brianna! "BRIANNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" May and Drew screamed at the same time. "What are you doing here?" she asked the same question. "This is my house, so what are you doing here?" Drew asked back. "To see you, Mister Drew," Brianna said walking closer. "Don't you touch my man," May said blocking her path. "Help?" Dawn and Ash asked. They all turned around to see Misty and Paul nailing them to the wall. Paul and Misty both grabbed the couple, put them in a huge bag, tied it, and escaped. "They kidnapped our best friends!" May whined. "What are you going to do now- Drew was interrupted by Brianna kissing him. "BRIANNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" May screamed when she turned around. "He's mine, and always will be," Brianna said stuffing him in the same bag that Ash and Dawn were stuffed in. "See you, Feraligatr," Brianna said sticking her tongue out while escaping. May started crying. "They took my friend, best friend, and my boyfriend," May cried. "Now what am I going to do?" Everyone looked at each other, with sad faces. Knock! Knock! "I have your milkshakes," a voice said. May got up, and opened the door. "Hey Dan, can you call someone to fix that?" May sniffed, grabbing the platter. "Yes, May, but where's Drew?" Dan asked. When May heard her boyfriend's butler call his name, she starts crying. "He and two others got kidnapped," Zoey said pushing May softly somewhere in the room. "Oh, well, I'm just going to call someone to fix this window," Dan said softly. "Thanks," Zoey replied closing the door. "You know what, we're not going to stand around and do nothing while our friends are kidnapped," Lyra said standing up. "I bet they're going to do something with them," Ethan said. Everyone started to shiver at that thought. "But we're going to save them," May sniffed. "Yeah!" everyone shouted. <p>


	12. Chapter 11

While where the three teenagers were kidnapped, they were tied up. Dawn struggled to get out, and they dropped down a little lower. "It's no use, troublesome, if you keep struggling, you'll fall down into lava," Paul smirked. "Why does Paul call you that?" Drew asked. "I kicked his shin last night," Dawn shrugged. "If it's not that, then I don't know." "I'm waiting for Brendan to kidnap May," Brianna said with a bored look on her face. "BRENDAN?" Drew screamed. "Who's Brendan?" Dawn and Ash asked. "He just disgusts me," Drew said putting his head down. A door slammed open. "I got her," a voice said. "It's Brendan!" they all screamed. The bag started shaking. "May! What are you going to do with her?" Drew growled. "You'll see, Drew," Brendan growled. "YOU REALLY PISS ME OFF, YOU KNOW THAT?" Drew screamed, and by accident, started struggling. They were dropped down lower. "Stop struggling! Do you want us to die?" Ash hissed. Brendan somehow tied May up just like the other three were tied up. "May, are you okay?" Drew said looking at May's direction. "Yeah, I'm fine," May said shaking her head. "Goodnight guys, I'm going to bed," Misty yawned. "Just go to bed everyone," Paul said. Everyone left the control panels and locked the door. "I got a plan," Dawn whispered. "What is it?" May asked from a far distance. "Everyone has a Flying-type Pok mon right?" she asked everyone. "We're going to ride on them?" Drew asked. "Exactly," Dawn said. "I have a Beautifly but I don't think I can ride her," May said. "Share Flygon with me then," Drew smiled. "Aw, thanks Drew," May smiled back. "Everyone got their Pokeballs?" Dawn asked. "Yup," they said. Dawn checked if the coast was clear. "Go Togekiss!" Dawn said throwing her Pokeball up in the air. "Staraptor, come on out!" Ash said throwing his Pokeball. "Flygon, you too!" Drew said throwing his Pokeball last. "Togekiss, use Air Slash!" "Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!" "Flygon, use Steel Wing!" Their Pok mon used the move as hard and light as possible, not to hit their trainers and to cut the rope. They all landed softly on their Flying-Type Pok mon. "You forgot about me," May said. "Oh right, Flygon, use Steel Wing, again!" Drew shouted. May landed right behind Drew on his Flygon. "Hey guys, everyone left and went to search for us," May forgot to point out. "Then we have to find our friends then," Dawn sighed. They escaped, when Paul went to check on them. "HEY! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!" he shouted. "BUT YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR MY WINDOW!" Drew shouted back. "I'll get them," he growled to himself.  
>After ten minutes of searching, they finally found them. "Where have you guys been?" Lyra asked. "Searching for you guys!" all four of them shouted. "Let's go back to my mansion," Drew said ready to fly away. "But what about us, some of us don't have Flying-type Pok mon," Ethan said. "We can share?" Dawn asked sarcastically. "Okay, Lyra and Zoey can ride on Togekiss with me, Lucas and Ethan on Ash's Staraptor, Kenny on Drew's Flygon, and Barry on his Staraptor." Everyone got on their assigned Pok mon while Barry got on his Staraptor. "Drew, lead the way!" Ash shouted. "Be happy to," Drew said. "Go, Flygon!" They flew for a while until they saw a huge house. They landed on the front porch and while the trainers returned their Pok mon. "Let's go back to our game," Ash smiled. They went up the elevator, to Drew's room, and sat back in a circle. "Okay, back to slapping," May smiled evilly. She put her hand up and slapped as fast as she could so nothing could stop her. "OW!" Ash screamed, falling onto the floor. Everyone started laughing while Dawn helped Ash up. "Are you okay?" Dawn asked. "Yeah I'm fine," Ash smiled. "Now you see how hard she slaps?" Drew asked. "I can still feel it." "Okay, Ash, truth or dare?" May asked. "Dare!" he said. "Act like a complete idiot," May snickered. "Okay, um, how do I do this," Ash muttered. He thought for a moment and then finally did it. "Hey, I'm Ash, and I don't know where I came from, I don't know where I am and I like Mudkips," Ash said dancing like an idiot and talking in a weird voice. Everyone stared at him and started laughing like crazy. "I'm done," Ash said leaving the room. "I probably should go too," Dawn said following him. "I've never been so humiliated," he murmured. "Remember that time we were laughing at Gary, I probably think he felt this way," Dawn said. "Yeah, but act like an idiot? But Gary didn't act like an idiot, he was just got dumped from nineteen girls," Ash growled. When their lips were just about to touch, the room burst into laughter again. "What now?" Dawn groaned.<br>Dawn opened the door. "Kenny told us why he calls you DeeDee!" Lyra gasped on the floor. "WHAT, KENNY WHY'D YOU TELL THEM?" Dawn exploded with anger. "I took the dare and told them the truth," Kenny shrugged. Everyone was still laughing. Dawn looked around, and started crying and ran out the room. Ash burst into the room, after seeing his girlfriend run out. "WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER?" Ash growled. "He told us why he called Dawn, 'DeeDee'," Drew gulped. "DID YOU GUYS NOT SEE HER CRY?" he hissed. He paused for a moment while everyone stared at him. "I'm ashamed of you guys," he said a little quieter. He walked out the room and slammed the door. "Why are you so scared of Ash when he's angry?" Ethan asked. "Because, the last time the person that made Ash mad, is gone," May gulped. "There was this one guy called Richie, well, Richie's history now," Zoey shivered. Back with Ash, he was searching for Dawn. Where can Dawn be? He thought to himself. He ran everywhere until he saw Dawn sitting on the back porch steps. He opened the door and Dawn said, "Go away." Ash closed the door and walked closer to her. "Dawn, it's me," he said pulling a chair next to her. Dawn started to cry some more in Ash's chest. "Why did Kenny do this to me?" she cried in his chest. "I don't know, I don't know," Ash said patting her back. "I'm really sorry this happened Dawn." "It's not your fault, it's the person who dared him to tell him," the blunette said. Dawn sat up in her chair, seeing her hair a mess. "Oh no, is my hair bad?" Dawn asked touching her hair. "Kind of," Ash said tilting his head. "Don't look at my hair Ash Ketchum!" Dawn said turning him around. "Okay, okay," Ash said laughing. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn said. "Pip, Piplup!" he said. "Thanks, return Piplup!" Dawn giggled. "Okay, I'm done, you can turn around again. Ash got off of his chair and turned around. "It's a beautiful moonlight isn't?" Dawn smiled. "Not as beautiful as you," Ash smiled back. "Aw Ash, you're making me blush," Dawn said blushing. They walked closer and as they were about to kiss, someone yelled, "HEY GUYS, I FOUND THEM!" "Something's always interrupting us when we're trying to kiss!" Dawn groaned. "Oh, sorry guys did I ruin the moment?" Kenny said walking outside. "Sounds like you were sarcastic there, why'd you tell everyone to pick dare and ask why you call me DeeDee?" Dawn growled. Kenny couldn't think of an answer for a moment then blurted out, "Because, I love you!" "I know that, but why'd you do that?" Dawn asked again. They had a stare down, but Kenny was getting tired then slammed his lips on hers. Dawn tried to push him away, but she couldn't. A few seconds later, Dawn stopped for some air. "Dawn " Ash said. "Ash, please no!" she cried. "You saw the whole thing; I was trying to push Kenny away from me!" "I know, but somehow my head's telling me to break up with you," Ash said. "Don't listen to your head! You know in your heart that I didn't kiss him!" Dawn cried. "I'm just a little dizzy, let me go inside," Ash said walking toward the door. "I'm coming too," the blunette said following him. "I'll deal with you later." They closed the door, and Kenny watched in dismay. "Paul will get her someday," he grinned evilly to himself.  
>Ash walked to nearest couch and sat down on it. Dawn followed and sat next to him. "Ash, you're sure you're alright?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. Dawn touched his forehead, and it was steaming hot. "Ash, you're not alright! It feels like you got a fever!" Dawn said running into the kitchen for an ice pack. "Where are they?" a voice asked. Oh no, they're coming! Ash thought. Footsteps came closer, and Ash thought it was Dawn. "Guys, I found Ash!" a female voice said. Hey, that's not Dawn Ash said lowering one of his eyebrows. More footsteps came and it was his friends! "Hey Ash, where's Dawn?" Gary asked. "She's in the kitchen getting- "Guys, let's go to the kitchen!" someone interrupted. "But- "HOW COULD YOU GUYS LAUGH AT THAT? I HATE WHEN PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT THAT FUCKED UP NAMED!" a scream interrupted. Okay, now that's Dawn. Ash laughed in his head. He got up, walked in the kitchen and saw his girlfriend screaming at his friends. "KENNY TOLD YOU TO DO THAT- Oh hey Ashy! Here's an icepack," Dawn changed the subject while she was in the middle of screaming. "Thanks," Ash said grabbing the ice pack out of her hand. He left the scene and went back to the couch where he was sitting. Everyone else ran back upstairs. Why does it feel like I want to break up with Dawn? Ash asked himself in his head. He thought it was natural then he knew the answer. It was Paul and Misty who were controlling them. He walked back into the kitchen and saw Dawn sitting alone. "Dawn!" Ash said running towards her, dropping the ice pack. "What's wrong?" "We need a break," she said. That doesn't sound like Dawn, Ash thought. "Dawn, but I thought you loved me," Ash said out loud. "I NEVER LOVED YOU, ASH KETCHUM!" she screamed. "What, when I first met you I thought- "YOU THOUGHT WHAT? I ACTUALLY LOVED YOU?" she interrupted him. Footsteps came downstairs. "Dawn! What are you doing?" May screamed. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT IN THIS MAY!" she screamed at May. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, I'M YOUR BFF!" May cried and ran back upstairs. "Fine, if that's how you want it," Ash said walking away. Dawn waited until he was out of sight, and then cried, "Kenny, how could you blackmail me? I can't believe you're working for them." Dawn kept crying till she heard lots of footsteps. "Dawn how could you?" asked a familiar voice. "Drew, I'm being- "You broke up with your boyfriend, and you hurt a friend, what are you now?" Gary growled. "IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A MOMENT!" Dawn yelled. "Just tell us why," Zoey said. "I'm being blackmailed by Kenny," Dawn cried. <div> 


	13. sorry

i stop this story sorry for the readers 


End file.
